Huggable
by Nothing2U
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot for those in need of a hug!


**A/N: _This little fluffy one shot is especially written for all those who like me don't have that special someone to hug when you really need it, whether in joy or sadness. It's a few short snap shots from a period of Harry's life. I hope you like it!_**

**_No I don't own any of the character and so on..._**

The first time it happened was quite normal. Let's face it, it's not every day England goes all the way to the World Championship Quidditch Finale and win! Only a few seconds after Thompson caught the snitch following a breath taking maneuver that left the other seeker flying right into a huge fabric billboard, Draco hauled Harry up in a twirling hug shouting with joy. Not really something strange at all if you really think about it. The raven Auror got more or less the same treatment from Ron and everyone ells in the Ministry that had got tickets as a bonus for solving a particularly hard case involving several different departments.

* * *

The second time Harry found himself enveloped in the white-blond wizards arm was when the news of his and Ginny's break-up had spread all around much thanks to the Prophet. It had actually been mutual and they had separated as friends wishing each other happiness. No wonder though that both felt a bit sad after been together for five long years.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered softly in Harry's ear before he let go and went on with his own business, probably going to his office in the Departement of Magical Law.

Harry starred wide-eyed after the other until he disappeared behind a corner. "Thank you." He whispered back even if no one longer could hear him.

* * *

"Hermione and Ron have got a baby! A babygirl! "Harry jumped up in the middle of the meeting and hugged the person nearest him who just incidentally happened to be Malfoy. A new twirl and a laugh almost made Harry dizzy and all he could see was a bright smile when his feet met the ground again. The people around them were buzzing merrily from the news but it was the silver-grey eyes that captivated Harry's attention until the demanding voice of Kingsley, the Minister of magic, carried on with the meeting.

* * *

"You can't keep doing this!" A raging Malfoy pushed his way into the room at St. Mungo's where Harry were undergoing a quite painful treatment for a nasty burn on his right arm caused by a not so friendly hex.

"Doing what?" Harry said surprised of the unexpected visitor and then winced when the Healer put a cooling balm and wrapped his arm up in bandages for protection.

"Getting yourself hurt all the time of course, you twat!"

"Oh it's nothing. You should see the other guy." Harry tried to smile but ended up yawning widely instead. "Besides, it's part of the job."

"It's just the pain potion that's making you sleepy Mr. Potter. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." The Healer went out from the room with a small glance over his shoulder before the door closed. _No need to worry_, he thought. The blond man was now fussing around the patient, settling himself against the headboard and leaning Mr. Potter back against his chest to rest comfortably.

Harry felt the fatigue coming over him more rapidly and made no resist what so ever when Malfoy made him snuggle into his embrace. It felt rather nice actually.

"Sweet dreams…you stupid git.." Was the last thing he caught before a blissful sleep surrounded him.

* * *

"Harry!" A ginger man waves and makes his way over to the bar.

"Ron! How are Hermione and Baby Rose?" Harry smiled and ordered another pint to his friend.

"Just great! She's growing more and more for every day. You're invited over on Saturday by the way."

"I can't wait; it's over two weeks since I last saw them because of that Taylor-case. I must say I'm glad that you're coming back as my partner in a few weeks." Two pair of arms suddenly found their way around Harry's waist from behind complete with a face hiding in the crook of his neck. The chocked face of his freckled friend and the by now familiar scent of cologne made Harry chuckle. "Did you have a bad day at work Draco?" A muffled grunt and a tightening of the arms was all the reply he got.

"Um…is he alright?"

"He'll be fine. It seems that I've been adopted as his personal cuddly Care Bear.

"Care Bear?"

"Never mind. Apparently I'm very huggable."

"But it's Malfoy!" Ron mouthed without a sound looking more confused than ever. Harry only shrugged and smiled goofily at his friend. He didn't know what to call this but one thing was for sure. Draco could hug like no one other and Harry found that he liked it.

A lot.

* * *

**If you made it this far, why not send a review, makes me happy!**


End file.
